Beginning with You and I
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Requested by bookcrazzy- " I do love Logan. It's not like he can stay here in LA and I can't attend college in Atlanta I got rejected." Kogan twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a repost of the story I decided to have this into two chapters. I own nothing! There's no Big Time Rush. Inner thoughts bolded. **

Tick- tock tick - tock the clock calls out. The apartment is silent only Logan and Kendall are present. James and Carlos are out shopping for music, clothing and sports gear. Mrs. Knight and Katie live in a separate apartment in a different complex. The four friends are all eighteen living out in Los Angeles. Kendall, James and Carlos all got accepted in one of LA's colleges, California State University of Los Angeles while Logan got accepted to Emory in Atlanta for a pre-medical program. Logan heads out for Atlanta tomorrow morning he is currently packing.

" Why are you leaving so early Logie?" Kendall asks his best friend.

" Two reasons one it's August and two if I start early that means I can graduate faster meaning I can see my best friends again," Logan replies as he continues to place clothes into a suitcase. Logan is sad that is he's leaving to Atlanta for at least four years, he would be able to visit his three best friends over breaks but Logan is in love with Kendall though Kendall doesn't know. If Kendall were in love with Logan, Logan wouldn't leave for Atlanta but since Kendall doesn't love Logan he's leaving for Atlanta.

" All right but don't complain if you don't see my beautiful face everyday," Logan raises an eyebrow.

" That is what James would say. Are you hanging around James too much?" Logan says sarcastically leaving Kendall laughing.

" Not really I'm going to miss you Logie," Kendall says pulling Logan into a bear hug.

" I'm going to miss you too Kendall," Logan pulls away. " I'm going to check on the chicken in the oven. Call James and Carlos to remind them dinner is at nine which is in twenty minutes." Logan leaves Kendall in their shared room. Kendall lets out a deep sigh, " why can't he stay here for college?" Kendall says to himself. " You sound like you love Logan. Do I love Logan? Nah he's my best friend who I care deeply about."

The four friends cleaned up the kitchen after their dinner meal. Carlos decided to watch Myth busters on the couch Kendall, James and Logan join him in watching the explosive episode. Half way through the episode Kendall began to fall asleep letting his head hall onto Logan's shoulder. Logan smiles softly at this. The episode ends at eleven- thirty James and Carlos head to their shared bedroom. Logan gets off the couch quietly leaving Kendall on the couch sleeping. Logan has to be out of the apartment by six- fifteen in the morning he sets his alarm for five- fort the night consumes him.

Logan's alarm goes off his eyes fly open he groans. Rubbing his eyes with his fist Logan drags himself out of bed heading into the shower. James hears the water running he wakes Carlos up. " Carlos get up," he shakes the shorter friend. " Logan is leaving today come on get up." Carlos groans in annoyance, " I'm getting up James." James smirks at his sleepy friend he makes his way to wake up Kendall.

Kendall is stretched out on the couch legs dangling off the sides snoring lightly. James quietly goes next to Kendall's ear, " GET UP KENDALL! LOGAN'S LEAVING FOR ATLANTA!" James runs out of the living room before Kendall tackles him. Kendall's eyes shot open he lifts his body off of the couch heading into his and Logan's bedroom. Logan is putting his shirt on as Kendall is standing at the doorway. Logan zips up his hoodie and grabs his suitcase. He looks up at Kendall's eyes, " Hey Kendall."

" Hey Logie," Kendall says softly places an arm around Logan's shoulders the two leave their bedroom. Carlos and James stand by the entrance of the apartment Carlos has tears forming in his eyes Carlos engulfs Logan with a massive hug holding on to Logan tightly as if Logan is going to be taken away from Carlos. Carlos lets go of Logan James then pulls Logan into a hug too.

" I'm going to miss you guys! I had an amazing time here in Los Angeles."

" Carlos and I are going to be visiting you in November for Thanksgiving," James says.

" That's awesome I'll come to LA during winter break. I love you all! Behave in college please we all are eighteen." Kendall doesn't say much except " I'm going to miss you too."

Logan opens the door pulls his suitcase behind him gives his best friends a wave. A taxi waits for Logan downstairs he puts his suitcase into the trunk and drives to the airport.

" Wow I'm actually leaving for Atlanta. I'm seriously going to miss Kendall."

Kendall is sitting on the couch in front of the TV set, a random theme song playing in the background.

" How can you not tell Logan you love him?" James says from the kitchen pouring himself coffee.

" What are you talking about James? I don't love Logan." James laughs and plops down next to Kendall.

" Yes you do. You call Logan Logie only never Logan. You constantly smile or blush when he's around you. Admit it you love Logan." Kendall shifts his eyes around then eyes widen.

" I do love Logan. It's not like he can stay here in LA and I can't attend college in Atlanta I got rejected." Kendall sighs a bit.

" You have a point there but at least tell him you love him before he leaves."

" I only have enough credit for a text message. I'll message him it." Kendall whips out his cell phone typing a message.

Logan has boarded his flight sitting next to the window watching other planes take off. _**I should have told Kendall I love him. Well would that make a difference? I'm still attending Emory in Atlanta.**_ " Please turn off all electronics," the flight attendant says. Logan slides phone out of his jean pocket no new text messages. He turns off his phone the plane begins to roll away from the gate.

Logan's plane landed in Atlanta after a five-hour flight. Logan passes through security pulls out his phone turning it on. "One new message" appears on the screen that was sent from Kendall. **I love you.** Logan's heart dropped. _**Kendall loves me? He loves me! Oh my gosh! He loves me and I love him this is great! Oh wait one problem I'm on a different side of the country!**_Logan thinks to himself.

Logan checks into his hotel room the fresh orientation isn't for another day. He throws his suitcase onto his bed and twiddles with his phone contemplating if he should call Kendall. He dials Kendall after four rings Kendall answers with " Hey Logie!"

" Hey Kendall! I got your text message. I love you too." Logan says smiling.

" Really? I know I should've told you before you left to Atlanta but I didn't know that I love you until James knocked some sense into me," Kendall and Logan laugh.

" Now that we've discovered we are both in love with each other how is this going to work?"

" Three words my love, Long Distance Relationship," Logan laughs.

" That's true. But you know I can apply to UCLA for next year and I will be back with you. "

" Aw Logie you're going to do that?"

" Yeah I can't spend four years without you Kendall."

" Can't wait Logie. I'll call every morning and evening. Text you throughout the day write you emails and Skype you." Logan smiles wildly at this creating his heart to flutter.

" I will do the same Kendall. I love you."

" I love you too Logie."

**Reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! This is the finale of Beginning With You and I. Flashbacks are ****italicized.**** Please review! :) **

**Twelve Months Later**

Kendall is standing by the exit waiting Logan to deplane. He is very nervous about seeing Logan. It's been six months since Kendall has last saw Logan. Over the course of the school year Kendall got to see Logan when Logan came in December for winter break. Kendall was disappointed by Logan's short visit but it was better than not seeing Logan at all. While Logan was in Los Angeles for the two weeks he and Kendall shared their first kiss together.

_Logan and Kendall were lying on the couch Logan's head on Kendall's chest listening to his heart beat. Chest rising and falling as he breathes. Kendall runs his fingers through Logan's short brown hair. _

" _You know I've been in Los Angeles for about two hours, we've been dating for about five months and we haven't even had our first kiss," Logan says as he keeps his head on Kendall's chest. _

" _What are you hinting at Logie?" Kendall says trying to be funny. _

" _You know what I'm talking about Kendall," Logan winks and he moves his head to face Kendall the two's eyes lock. Kendall leans inwards places a kiss on Logan's lips. The two keep their lips together for several moments. _

" _I love you Kendall," Logan says softly. _

" _I love you Logie."_

Logan spent Thanksgiving with Carlos and James only because Kendall had a surprise visit by his family members from Minnesota. Of course Kendall wasn't too happy about this same goes with Logan.

" _Logan!" Carlos shouts running towards Logan, the moment Carlos and James saw Logan standing by the airport's exit. _

" _Hey Carlos, hey James. Um where's Kendall?" Carlos hugs Logan. _

" _Sorry Logan his family came to visit his mother so he was stuck there. But he's really sorry for not being able to come." Logan is a bit disappointed that he won't be able to see his boyfriend but at least he is spending time with two of his best friends. _

_Kendall is about to purchase his ticket to Atlanta when he mother came to his and the guys' apartment. _

"_Mom what are you doing here?" Kendall asks his mother. _

" _Kendall I know you, James and Carlos planned on seeing Logan this week but my sister and brother are coming tonight for Thanksgiving. It would mean a lot to me if you stay," she replies. Kendall frowns in disappointment, he is unable to see his boyfriend because he family showed up. _

" _Alright I'll stay," Kendall says sadly. _

Kendall comes out of his thoughts as the PA systems calls out, " Flight 226 from Atlanta has now arrived."

Kendall fidgets with a teddy bear, that he is holding, for Logan. Logan emerges moments later Kendall smiles widely. Logan approaches Kendall and he pulls Logan into a massive hug. As Logan pulls away he whispers, " I missed you so much."

" I miss you too I bought you this." Logan holds the teddy bear tightly and lovingly.

" Thank you Kendall," Kendall pulls Logan into a kiss. " I love you."

" I love you too." The couple exits the busy airport heading back to their shared apartment with James and Carlos.

**Please review! **


End file.
